


Unrequited

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [300]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Hopeful Ending, Injury, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny loves Sam. Sam...barely tolerates him.





	

The hunter still doesn’t entirely trust him. Benny gets it, as much as it hurts. He’s a vampire, and Sam hunts vampires. And the whole complicated way they met doesn’t help anything, either.

To tell the truth, it probably wouldn’t hurt so bad if he doesn’t feel about Sam the way he does. But he’s infatuated with the hunter, simple as that. He might even love him.

Sam might hate him, but Sam is the type of person perfect for Benny. He’s kind–even to Benny, in a distant sort of way–and so incredibly smart, dedicated and loyal, giving and sweet, and beautiful beyond all comparison. Benny’s spent enough of his time watching Sam to know all these things about him, to fall more and more in love. He started watching Sam to see if the hunter really was intent on killing him like Dean said he was, but when it had become obvious he wasn’t, Benny’s looking had morphed into something else.

It doesn’t matter if Sam doesn’t want him. It hurts, sure, to watch the man he’s so attracted to each and every day, to know Sam doesn’t want him. But he can respect Sam’s wants–or lack thereof. It doesn’t change how he feels.

Honestly, he’s almost positive Sam doesn’t even really know how Benny feels. Sam’s so smart and observant, but only with everything but himself, Benny’s discovered. Short of a full confession, Benny doubts Sam sill ever figure it out. And Benny will never make that confession. He can’t decide if Sam would be too nice about it, maybe giving Benny something Sam doesn’t want to give, or if he’d just kill the monster that dared to fall in love with him. Both results are catastrophic, and Benny has no interest in finding out which way the scales will tilt.

It’s not that Benny doesn’t do his best to express how he feels, though. He thinks he might explode if he doesn’t let himself show his feelings at all. He learns all of Sam’s favorite foods and puts effort into making sure Sam gets them. He takes over the role of making sure the hunter gets to bed during research binged, holding firm in the face of confused and mistrustful eyes.

He pays close attention to Sam’s back during hunts. Part of this is proving himself to Sam, because Sam had seemed doubtful about Benny hunting with them. He looks out for Dean, too, of course, because that’s the job and Dean is like his brother. But the way he watches out for Sam is different, and he knows it. It’s practically compulsive.

Four claws to the gut won’t kill Benny as long as he gets replacement blood soon. It does hurt a hell of a lot, though. But it probably would have killed Sam, so Benny is glad enough to have been the one to take the hit.

Sam takes down the monster efficiently, barely focusing on his kill before dropping the blessed knife and turning to Benny, dropping to his knees beside the vampire. His hands push at Benny’s shirt, getting to the wounds. “Dean!” Sam hollers. “Get him some blood!”

They keep blood in a cooler in the trunk–something that pisses Dean off when he confuses the blood and beer coolers–and it’s something Benny could get himself if someone would just help him stand.

“I’m fine, Sam,” Benny promises.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam says vehemently. “You need to look out for yourself. Lie back and wait for your blood.”

Benny obeys–what else could he do?–and looks up at Sam, watching the hunter’s face swim in and out of focus.

“What were you thinking?” Sam asks.

“That I ain’t gonna let you die,” Benny rasps. “You’re far too important, _Cher_.”

Sam blinks, freezes for a moment, then busies himself studying Benny’s wounds until Dean gets over there with the blood.

Benny sucks it down while Dean burns the corpse. Sam doesn’t leave Benny’s side, and, when he’s done, Sam helps him to the car.

Dean drives as usual, but Sam slides into the back with Benny, making sure the woulds start to heal. They do, of course, but Sam still looks nervous.

“I’m fine,” Benny repeats. “Right as rain, Sam,” he says.

Sam nods, still looking partially unconvinced.

It’s inappropriate timing, and Benny knows it. He’s injured and barely starting to heal, and Sam is stressed out and on edge. But his brain latches on to Sam’s attention, his care and concern, and wonders what it means.

He shakes his head. That’s something to sort out later. For now, though…he can hope.


End file.
